


sound

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: jinki is listening.





	

jonghyun’s talking now, finger pointing at the screen & jinki should really listen to the words but he’s a little too infatuated with the man to hear.  he knows what he’s saying anyway so he keeps a straight face & watches the tiny flares of jonghyun’s nostrils & the way his eyes widen slightly while he talks.  he takes in the roundness of his lips & the way his cheekbones sharpen & soften as muted words continue to flow.

it’s been awhile since the two of them could just be together.   jonghyun, the one who keeps their group chats going & keeps track of all their schedules is the one who’s had to sit on the sidelines for the last few years when they finally had a moment to catch their breath because that was when he had to catch a plane.   

he’s missed him, more than he can say to even himself & waves of memories are crashing down on him & whittling into a silence that encompasses everything except the sound of jonghyun’s voice.

he’s mesmerized & he wants more & he doesn’t want to move because the precipice might lead to a ledge but it might lead to disaster.  so he takes a step back from the urge to kiss the lips that are still moving & moves his eyes up to jonghyun’s that are still fixed on the glass.

suddenly he turns & now they see each other & he has to press the urge down a second time in too brief a period because the faintest flicker of _something_ dances across jonghyun’s gaze.

“hyung, are you listening?”

“every word.”


End file.
